A Kiss For my Prize
by iStormXD
Summary: Alice couldn't believe it, she actually got the riddle right. She mentally gave herself a pat in the back for a job well done.  "What do you want as a Prize"                               BorisxAlice OneShot:P


**Me: Hey this is my first ever fanfic! Pls go easy on me and give me any tips! I accept criticism! Im not afraid of critics, trust me I need it for improving!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Heart no Kuni no Alice or the characters! I only own my laptop and ideas!**

_**Summary:**_

_Alice and Boris are hanging out together for some time, and Alice thinks that she might have feelings for him, arguing with herself in the presence of Boris, he gives her a riddle for her to figure out in one day and to take things out of her mind. But if she doesn't figure it out by then she has to kiss Boris on the cheek and tell her what's wrong._

_Boris and Alice were great friends_

They have been hanging out together a lot often, they liked each others company a lot it keeps their minds away from a lot of things.

But apparently our dear little foreigner _might _have a secret crush on him

It must have started some weeks ago when Boris told her that she has a smudge of ice cream on her cheek and he licked it clean, even though she's used to it she can't help but blush.

Alice sighed as she once again did not get enough sleep last night because of the 'incident' kept flashing on her mind, sighing once again she gathered herself up and let a smile escape her lips and quickened her pace excited to see her friend and secret crush.

Meanwhile Boris had a nervous smile plastered on his face and a pink cat plush toy with gold eyes like his being held by his hands behind him, he was very nervous. He heard that it was Alice's birthday tomorrow from Peter when he was playing his little 'game' yesterday, and he really wanted to give her an early present, getting himself together he caught a glance of a blue dress that the foreigner always wore "Well here I go." he thought as the foreigner got nearer by the second.

"Hey Boris, did I keep you waiting?" she asked with her smile still on her face trying not to blush

"No not at all" he lied, in fact she did keep him waiting he was really scared and nervous about the whole present thing and was anxiously waiting for her.

"That's good" she sighed and noticed his hands behind his back, she raised an eyebrow and asked "What's behind your back?"

He gulped and thought "Come on Boris you can do it! For her!" calming himself he gave out one of his signature smiles which mad Alice blush, "Put your hands out and close your eyes" he ordered and she did what she was told, nervously removing the toy from his back he hesitated before placing it on her hands.

"Advance Happy Birthday Alice!" he said as he shoves his hands in his pocket.

She opened her eyes and saw the pink cat on her hands she blinked at it and looked up to face the Cheshire cat "How do you know my birthday was tomorrow" she asked, she never told anyone here in wonderland about her birthday so how would he know. He smiled sheepishly "Let's just say I have my ways." He ruffled her hair and asked "So do you like it?" she smiled and nodded as she hugged it, it really means a lot since it came from Boris causing her to blush again.

Boris noticed her red face and got worried thinking she got a fever "Hey you okay? You got a fever or something?" he placed one of his hands on her forehead causing her to blush even more, she carefully removed his hand away from her forehead and stepped back a little looking at her red shoes.

He scratched the back of his head not knowing what to do but let out a riddle "**'**Look at me. I can bring a smile to your face, a tear to your eye or even a thought to your mind. But I can't be seen. What am I?" she looked up surprised by the sudden riddle he gave and tilted her head to the left "What's the answer?" he smirked and walked up to her and said "It's for me to know and for you to find out" he smiled his tail going up and down, she blinked and thought "What the heck is Boris thinking!". He stood up straight and turned on his heel walking up next to the tree "I'm giving you one day to figure it out Alice If you don't figure it out you have to tell me what's wrong and kiss my cheek but if you win it's up to you" he said as he went behind the tree and quickly disappeared leaving a dumbfounded Alice hugging the pink cat plushie.

Alice placed the stuff cat in her room and quickly prepared the mortician's coffee _"Look at me. I can bring a smile to your face, a tear to your eye or even a thought to your mind. But I can't be seen. What am I?" _the riddle came in her head as she placed the coffee on the tray and served it to the navy blue haired man.

Trying to figure out the answer memories of her sister Lorina and her appeared in her mind, which made her head hurt, and then the memory changed into the time she had here in wonderland, the fun and bad times which caused tears to form in the corner of her eyes and a smile escaped her lips.

"54 points" Julius said after sipping his coffee and resumed fixing clocks.

"I'll make it better next time so watch out!" She said enthusiastically as she wiped the tears away. "Wait a minute…the answer, could it be that?" she hugged the tray against her chest and thought about the riddle.

Time's up, and Boris is eagerly waiting for the foreigner to come, his hands in his pocket and his boa around him.

"Boris!" the favorite foreigner called which caught the Cheshire cats attention, "oh there you are Alice I was getting worried did you figured it out?" he asked as she was in front of him, she nodded he smile "Let me hear it?"

"My memories"

She gulped hoping she was right as she crossed her fingers behind her back, "Correct" he chuckled as he ruffled her hair. She couldn't believe it, she actually got it right. She mentally gave herself a pat in the back for a job well done.

"What do you want as a prize?"

The foreigner froze. She had no time to think about her prize, she was making sure her answer was right. She caught a glance of the Cheshire cat's lips she blushed and thought "Maybe just _once_" she gathered her courage and smiled at him.

"Close your eyes." She ordered and he obeyed.

Alice leaned closer to him, cupping his cheeks with her small hands; she could feel his breathing which made her hesitate but continued until their lips met.

Boris was taken aback by her action but kissed her back and wrapped his hands around her petite waist after some time they broke apart, Alice blushing furiously while Boris was wearing his signature smile with a tint of red in his cheeks.

"So was that your prize? A kiss from me"

There was silence until she spoke up "I couldn't think of anything I saw a glimpse of your lips and thought of kissing you." She covered her mouth as she noticed what she had said.

He was surprise by what she said "She was thinking of kissing me? _Me!_" he smiled and pulled her into a hug, she was shocked at first but hugged him back "Happy Birthday Alice." He whispered as placed his chin on top of her head, she hesitated and confessed "Boris if you really want to know why I've been not myself lately its because well... I-I think I-I l-Love you Boris" she stuttered receiving a chuckle from Boris and felt a kiss on her forehead, "Me too, I love you" he hesitated before he said that and hugged her tighter smiling to himself that she picked him instead of the Clock maker, the Bloody Twins, The March Hare, the stupid Knight, the Mafia boss, or that White Rabbit, she was also smiling happy that she finally said it. And with that they shared one last kiss.

_-She thought that it was just a simple crush so she kept on denying afraid of being rejected, but that's impossible here in Wonderland since everyone here loves her, including her Cheshire cat: __Boris Airay_ -

**Soo what do you think?Good?Bad?Plain? Feel free to criticize I'll really need it for improving my writing skills! And don't forget I'm not afraid of critics! They help me in improving~**


End file.
